indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
List of references to Indiana Jones
Since its debut in 1981, the ''Indiana Jones'' franchise has become part of American pop culture. References have been made in TV shows, movies, music and other material since the original film was released. While many sources will simply reference the characters, some of the more frequently referenced (and parodied) scenes include: * Raiders of the Lost Ark: **The opening sequence in the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors, including the seizing of the golden idol and escaping from the different traps, especially the rolling boulder trap. **The closing moments of the film such as opening of the Ark of the Covenant, and the final scene where the Ark is packed into crate 9906753 and stored in Hangar 51. * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom: **The moment where Indiana Jones rolls under a closing door and reaches back under to retrieve his fedora. **The Kali Ma human sacrifice performed by Mola Ram who rips out the heart of his still-alive victim. * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: **Indiana Jones' declaration that the Cross of Coronado belongs in a museum. **The Grail chamber finale where Walter Donovan rapidly ages to death. * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull: ** Indy's escape from an atomic blast at Doom Town inside a lead-lined refrigerator. Film and shorts *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'': The poster of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull is seen. *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'': Brian Tyler's music score for the film pays homage to John Williams' score for Raiders of the Lost Ark (as well as Star Wars and Superman: The Movie). *''Avengers: Endgame'': When War Machine and Nebula time travel back to 2014 to obtain the Orb before Star-Lord on Morag, War Machine warns his companion that the Orb's tomb must have skeletons on spikes and traps because it's how many other temples with artifacts are protected, indirectly referencing Raiders of the Lost Ark, including Forrestal's fate. *''Avengers: Infinity War'': When Ebony Maw attempts to obtain the Time Stone from around Doctor Strange's neck, his palm is severely burned thanks to Strange's protective spell in a manner similar to how Toht received the imprint of the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra on his hand in Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Back at the Barnyard'': The scene with the idol and sandbag from Raiders of the Lost Ark is parodied when Pip the Rat tries to get the cheese off a mouse trap. *''Chicken Run'': After Ginger and Rocky escape from Mrs. Tweedy's pie machine, she reaches under a closing door to retrieve her hat similar to Indy's way to retrieve his fedora in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *''Condorito: La Película'': When Condorito and Coné are a the jungle temple to recover the amulet of hypnosis for Emperor Molusco, they are chased by Condorito's ancestor, who is now a mummy. Immediately, wearing an attire similar to that of Indiana Jones, Condorito gets involved with Coné and the Condor Mummy in a mine cart chase which references Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Interestingly, when Condorito and Coné reach the highest part of the temple and meet again with the extraterrestrials, there could be a reference to Indiana Jones' encounter with Interdimensional beings at the end of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Additionally, at the end of the film, the Condor Mummy is shown wearing a similar bag to Indy's. *''Captain America: The First Avenger'': The Red Skull dismisses Adolf Hitler as "digging for trinkets in the desert", a nod to the Nazis' search for the Ark of the Covenant at Tanis. Joe Johnston, the Academy Award winning Visual Effects artist for his work on Raiders of the Lost Ark, directed this movie and producer Kevin Feige stated that the film's crew took inspiration from Raiders to make the audience feel the movie was a period piece. *''Despicable Me 2'': When Felonious Gru suspects that Eduardo Perez is actually the supposedly deceased supervillain El Macho, he follows him to his secret lair during his party of Cinco de Mayo, where he finds that to access to the lair, he has to go through a platform that activates the door access code sounds music, very similar to the wall-mounted poison dart launchers chamber of the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Dora and the Lost City of Gold'': The film's climax takes inspiration from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade - upon finding a part of of Parapata's treasure, Alejandro Gutierrez fails to open the doors leading to the city's greatest treasure and falls into a deathly trap while Dora Márquez succeeds on opening it, to which Princess Kawillaka assures her that she chose wisely, much like when the Grail Knight congrats Indiana Jones for selecting the Holy Grail whereas Walter Donovan selected the False Grail. Swiper the Fox then removes the main gold statue, leading to the destruction of Parapata's entrance similar to how Elsa Schneider causes the Temple of the Sun by trying to get away with the Holy Grail and both Dora and Kawillaka see each other one last time before the former leaves with her friends and family like how Indy and the Grail Knight do. The main difference, of course, is that both Gutierrez and Swiper survived. *''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'': As well as the utilizing the same font as the Indiana Jones films, promotional material - including one by Indiana Jones movie poster artist Drew Struzan - shows Scrooge McDuck sporting a fedora and carrying a rope over one shoulder similar to Jones and his bullwhip which does not occur in the feature itself. *''Fanboys'': While the plot of the movie concerns a group of Star Wars fans breaking into Skywalker Ranch to see a rough cut of [[Star Wars|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] in 1998, Indiana Jones items are seen and mentioned as being part of the ranch's prop collection. Lines from the movies are quoted and the three theatrical posters sit on the wall of George Lucas's office. *''Guardians of the Galaxy'': Peter Quill (Star-Lord) refers to the prized orb shaped artifact he recovers from a temple as having a "shiny blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon vibe" to it. References to hotly contested objects of interest for a number of people from the films Kiss Me Deadly, Raiders of the Lost Ark and The Maltese Falcon respectively. *''The Hangover'': When his bag is dismissed as a purse, one character insists it is a satchel like Indiana Jones carries. *''Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie'': When Eugene Horowitz rolls down the guards of Lasombra, he states that he feels like "the ball from that movie", referencing Raiders of the Lost Ark. Alfred Molina, who voiced Lasombra in the film, played Satipo as his film debut in Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'': Crate 9906753 can be seen in the warehouse where Wayne Szalinski's shrink ray is held. *''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'': When Dracula follows Ericka Van Helsing at an Atlantis crypt to discover the scroll to control the Singing Kraken to destroy monsters, unknowingly followed by Mavis, Ericka dresses with an attire too similar to that of Indiana Jones, even wearing a fedora. Additionally, she and Dracula pass across several booby traps and then escape from the temple when it starts to collapse, in a simialr fashion of what happens at the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors in Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Howard the Duck'': A duck themed variation of Richard Amsel's Raiders of the Lost Ark movie poster can be seen on the titular Howard's wall named Breeders of the Lost Stork. Willard Huyck and Gloria Katz, the writers of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, directed, wrote and produced this film along with George Lucas, the creator of the Indiana Jones film series. *''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle'': The scene in which Dr. Smolder Bravestone, Professor Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon, Franklin "Mouse" Finbar and Ruby Roundhouse attempt to get a clue from a snake at the bazaar before fighting against Russel Van Pelt's henchmen mirrors the opening sequence from Raiders of the Lost Ark. Jake Kasdan, the film's director, is the son of Lawrence Kasdan, the writer of Raiders. *''Kong: Skull Island'': During the preparations for the Skull Island expedition, a metal container is opened with the words "Army Intel 9906753 Do Not Open!" briefly visible, written in the same typeface as the Ark of the Covenant's crate in Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'': At Africa, when D.J. Drake, Kate Houghton, Buggs Bunny and Daffy Duck discover that the "Blue Monkey" diamond is in a small temple full of booby traps which shoot darts that are forced to cross to be able to take the diamond, the scene plays similar to the iconic opening sequence at the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors of Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''The Majestic'': The Chachapoyan Fertility Idol from the opening sequence of Raiders of the Lost Ark appears in a fictional movie scene called "The Sand Pirates Of The Sahara". *''The Mummy Returns'': When Richard "Rick" O'Connell and Evelyn "Evie" Carnahan return to their home in London, Rick wears a leather jacket and a brown fedora much like Indiana Jones. The film's opening sequence in which Rick and Evie scoure the Egyptian temple references also the opening sequence from Raiders of the Lost Ark, while the scene in which Evie solves an ancient door puzzle references the Map Room scene from Raiders and the Biblioteca di San Barnaba scene from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. In addition, the scene in which Alex O'Connell jumps onto a massive pillar to escape from the Cult of Imothep and it topples with him riding it into the adjacent pillar referneces the Well of the Souls scene from Raiders in which Indy uses a giant Anubis Statue to escape from the sealed room. *''Las aventuras de Tadeo Jones'': The film adaptation of the Tadeo Jones shorts contains several references to the Indiana Jones movies. The title character, however, was renamed to Tad Stone/Stones in the English and Latin Spanish dub. The movie's plot, similar to Raiders of the Lost Ark and Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull due its storytelling and setting, involves Tadeo Jones searching the lost Incan city of Pahititi at Peru along the Peruvian guide Freddy, fellow archaeologist Sarah Lavrof and in company of Tadeo's dog Jeff and Sarah's mute parrot Belzoni. Their plan is to find the city before the evil artifacts hunter corporation Odysseus, Inc. leaded by the evil Kopponen could find the city and become immortal. Sarah's father, Professor Lavrof is a reference to the unseen character of Abner Ravenwood, while Professor Humbert seems to reference National Museum curator Marcus Brody and the film's main antagonist Max Mordon to René Emile Belloq. Additionally, when a giant fire ball boulder chases Tadeo and the others, the scene resembles very much the opening sequence of Raiders and the Wilhelm scream is heard when two members of Odysseus fell to their dooms at the same moment. *''Monster Ark'': The monster is stored in the warehouse like the Ark of the Covenant in Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Paul'': The titular alien can be seen giving Steven Spielberg movie tips out of Hangar 51 while Short Round is later mentioned towards the close of the movie. *''The People vs. George Lucas'': The film contains multiple references to the Indiana Jones film series, including an animated George Lucas and Steven Spielberg being stopped by a fridge landing in front of them which was carried from a mushroom cloud in the background, a nod to the Doom Town sequence of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. *''The Pirate Movie'': The Arab Swordsman scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark is parodied. *''The Rugrats Movie'': The opening of the film parodies Raiders of the Lost Ark with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil attempting to steal a golden relic from a temple, which is actually a banana split and flee from the temple after being chased by a boulder, which is actually the stomach of Tommy's pregnant mother, Didi. At the end of the film, the scene is again alluded to, only this time Dil helps them to succesfully steal the banana split. *''Rush Hour 3'': During the montage when Lee and James Carter go their separate ways following an argument, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom can be seen playing at the Chinese restaurant that Carter purchases some moo shu from. *''The Secret Life of Walter Mitty'': Indiana Jones is mentioned during Mitty's search for Sean O'Connell. *''Shrek 2'': When Donkey gives accidentally the alarm to the assistants of the Fairy Godmother in the latter's dream factory, Shrek along with Donkey and Puss in Boots escape by a closing door, but Puss reaches under the door to retrieve his hat like Indy make in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'': When Burger Beard the Pirate goes through death traps to grab the magic book from the pirate skeleton's hands at a small temple, the scene makes a reference to Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'': OSS agent Carmen Cortez can be seen picking up the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol of Raiders of the Lost Ark from a pile of gold before her brother Juni awakens the skeletons. *''Tadeo Jones'': Tadeo Jones, the title character, is himself a parody of Indiana Jones, while the short film's story contains several references to the franchise. The sequel Tadeo Jones y el sótano maldito (Tadeo Jones and the Basement of Doom) has a story similar to that of Temple of Doom, in which Tadeo Jones is kidnapped by an evil cult which wants to kill him. Lucasfilm Ltd. was originally offered development of the latter short, but was not interested.«Un segundo de animación son semanas de trabajo, no permite pasos en falso» at El Norte de Castilla *''Ted'': As a kid, John Bennett is seen to have a poster for Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom in his room. Ted also parodies the film when he escapes from Robert's bedroom and reclaims his snatched ear in a manner similar to how Indy retrieves his fedora. *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'': Robyn's explorer father, who finally appears in the film's climax, wears identical attire to that of Indiana Jones. *''Tomorrowland'': At the memorabilia store Blast from the Past, an Indiana Jones Mighty Mugg of Mola Ram sits among the items. *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'': The Marshall College statue of Marcus Brody from Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull greets Sam Witwicky, played by Mutt Williams' actor Shia LaBeouf, when he and his family arrive at college. *''UHF: The opening scenes parody the Temple scenes with "Weird Al" Yankovic attempting to swipe an Oscar statue from the temple, and then is chased by a boulder through various locations referencing the opening sequence from ''Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''VeggieTales'' — Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush: The film and DVD cover parody Raiders. Television *''Agent Carter'': "Better Angels" - A mention is made of a Professor "Abner Brody" who travels to Peru. The name is a portmanteau of two characters from Raiders of the Lost Ark – the unseen Abner Ravenwood and National Museum curator Marcus Brody. *''Aladdin'': Episode eleven is called "Raiders of the Lost Shark". *''American Dad'': One scene from the series sees CIA agent Stan Smith and his son parody the Map Room sequence, however their stand-in for the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra burns their paper map. Another scene has Smith and his alien companion Roger tied back to back like Indiana Jones and his father were. To get out of their predicament, Roger gets the idea to copy a scene he saw in a movie and simply kicks over a gas lamp to set the room on fire similar to what occured at Castle Brunwald. *''Arrow'': "Legends of Yesterday" - Cisco Ramon likens two gems made of an element which glows in proximity to other objects of the same material to the Sankara Stones from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *''Arrow'': "The Thanatos Guild" - When she finds out that a building hiding a map is booby-trapped, Felicity Smoak/Overwatch asks if the traps are of the Raiders or Temple of Doom variety. Thea Queen/Speedy eventually points out that they're more like Raiders and triggers a trap which shoots out arrows. *''Batman Beyond'': "Spellbound" - When Chelsea Cunningham is bewitched by Ira Billings/Spellbinder, in her fantasies she appears as an scantily-clad adventurer who enters into a jungle temple to retrieve a stone statue (which is in reality an statue of Mr. Cunningham's study), mirroring the iconic opening sequence from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Beeny's Restoration Nightmare'': Episode two of series two makes mention of a property having "an Indiana Jones bridge", referencing Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *''The Big Bang Theory'': "The Precious Fragmentation" - Has the main characters returning from a garage sale with a box of random television and movie collectibles. Included is an Indiana Jones connect-the-dots book. *''The Big Bang Theory'': "The 21-Second Excitation" - Has the characters watching Raiders of the Lost Ark on TV with Penny at the beginning of the episode and the plot involves them going to a screening of the film with 21 seconds of previously unseen footage. The Raiders March by John Williams is used twice, at the beginning and at the end when Sheldon Cooper steals the film reels and flees with the others as they're being chased by the audience waiting to see the film. Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom is also directly referenced and Leonard Hofstadter is called Short Round. *''The Big Bang Theory'': "The Raiders Minimization" - Sees Sheldon Cooper attempting to ruin Little House on the Prairie for his girlfriend Amy Farrah Fowler as revenge for her spoiling his enjoyment of Raiders of the Lost Ark, saying that Indiana Jones is not relevant in the plot, and that anycase the Nazis would have opened the Ark of the Covenant and died anyway. At one point of the episode, Sheldon says to Amy that she not only ruined Raiders for him, in addition she ruined the whole franchise for him, except for the fourth one which "was bad before she got her mitts on it". *''Black Mirror'': "Playtest" - Globetrotter Cooper is compared with Indiana Jones due to his travels worldwide and later reenacts Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom by pretending to rip the heart out of a hologram of an old school bully. *''Cardinal Burns'': In the third episode of the first season, the sketch show's "Kookyville" skit (a parody of US indie pictures) sees the main character using a View-Master to look at the world's landmarks. He misnames them all, finally calling the Leaning Tower of Pisa the "Temple of Doom". *''Cold Feet'': In the fourth episode of series 7, Pete Gifford can't find his cowboy hat until his daughter remembers that it is under her bed because she once dressed up as Indiana Jones for school. *''Charlie Brooker's Gameswipe'' identifies Raiders of the Lost Ark as a documentary while discussing the World War II set ''Wolfenstein'' series. *''Charlie Brooker's Weekly Wipe'': When Brooker finds Harrison Ford's Sky Movies advert disagreeable in the second episode of season two, he closes the segment by saying "So sling your hook, Doctor Jones." In the third season's third episode, while explaining that a 4DX cinema's technology can release bubbles into the audience, Brooker struggles to think of a movie that could utilize it before settling on "Indiana Jones and the... Bubble... Hand... Man." *''Cheers'': "Rescue Me" - The Italian movie poster for Raiders (and The Empire Strikes Back) can be spotted in the background when Diane Chambers walks away from a phone booth. *''Cheers'': "House of Horrors with Formal Dining and Used Brick" - When Norm Peterson talks with Carla Tortelli, she sarcastically calls him Indiana Jones when he jumps at the sound of a ringing telephone at Carla's supposedly haunted house. *''The Chipmunks Go To The Movies'': "Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom" The entire episode itself is dedicated to spoofing Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Chip 'N Dale: Rescue Rangers'': The show was originally pitched starring Kit Colby, "an Indiana Jones type of guy, complete with the leather jacket and the fluffy collar" before he was turned into Chip in the final version and given an Indiana Jones fedora on top of Colby's outfit.Tad Stones interview at Animation World Network *''Clarence'': "Jeff's New Toy" - The scene where Clarence Wendell switches the plant with Jeff Randell's toy is a reference to the famous opening sequence of Raiders of the Lost Ark where Indiana Jones attempts to claim the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol by taking the idol and replacing it with a bag of sand before activating the temple's trap. *''Codename: Kids Next Door'': "Operation: F.L.A.V.O.R." - The episode itself is a kind of Indiana Jones parody based specifically on Raiders of the Lost Ark. Numbuh 5 is forced to enter into a temple resembling the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors, solve puzzles, avoid deadly traps (such as a ball of poisoned strawberry ice cream that looks like the rock boulder that chased Indy) and above all, a collapse trap in the room where the artifact (in this case, the 4th Flavor ice cream) is found. *''Codename: Kids Next Door'': "Operation: J.E.W.E.L.S." - The episode is based on Raiders of the Lost Ark, with Numbuh 5 fulfilling a similar role to that of Indiana Jones with her rival Heinrich Von Marzipan/Henrietta Von Marzipan, who is based the villains of the Indiana Jones and The Mummy film series due to his/her mannerisms, fulfilling a similar role to that of René Emile Belloq. It should be noted that when Heinrich gets back to her original persona, Henrietta Von Marzipan, in the episode "Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L.", she is similar to Elsa Schneider from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. *''Codename: Kids Next Door'': "Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T." - The episode itself is based on Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Heinrich Von Marzipan and his Candy Bandits fulfil a similar role to that of Mola Ram and his revived Thuggee cult, as he transforms a stuffed rabbit into a chocolate rabbit using a cage to descend it into a chocolate river which transforms every thing which touches it into chocolate, similar to the Kali Ma sacrifice in the film. Additionally, the first graders fulfil a similar role to that of the Mayapore people, and Numbuhs 2, 5 and first grader Jessica having a similar role to that of Willie Scott, Indiana Jones and Short Round. *''Codename: Kids Next Door'': "Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E." - Numbuh 19th Century grabs The Recipe in a way similar to Indiana Jones's mannerisms when takes the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol in Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Community'': "Social Psychology" - Abed has plans to go to a showing off the (then) four Indiana Jones movies, and watch the first three. Annie later gives him the films as an apology gift. *''Community'': "English as a Second Language" - Jeff Winger gets Abed, who "can only relate to people through movies", to stop looking at Annie by saying that she's the Ark of the Covenant. *''Community'': "The Psychology of Letting Go" - When Jeff states that he treats his body like a temple, Nurse Jackie tells him that the body "is a temple of doom and you know what? Like the real Temple of Doom, it represents the inconvenient fact that all good things--be they people or movie franchises--eventually collapse into sagging, sloppy, rotten piles of hard-to-follow nonsense", an overall reference to Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *''Community'': "Critical Film Studies" - Jeff gets Abed the briefcase from Pulp Fiction for his birthday but Abed explains that it is a fake, stating that the place where Jeff bought it from once sold him Indiana Jones' real whip despite shifting around seventy of them a year. *''Community'': "Remedial Chaos Theory" - Abed's apartment displays a working scale model of the Raiders of the Lost Ark boulder scene which says "Adios, Sapito" sic upon activation. When Jeff sees it, he remarks "Indiana Jones and the Apartment of Perpetual Virginity." *''Community'': "Historic Origins" - A flashback to 2008 in sees Troy Barnes telling his former social group that "Crystal Skull was aliens, so it's a pretty great film". *''The Daily Show'': In 2014, correspondent Jason Jones begrudgingly traveled to India in a series of segments called India Jones and the Election of Doom to report on the nation's attitude to democracy and its process. The segments used "The Raiders March" and included nods to Fedora placing his hat on Indiana Jones, chilled monkey brains, a map sequence, and Jones's escape from the Hovitos. *''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'': "Raiders of the Lost Art" - In addition to referencing the Indiana Jones franchise in the whole episode, Raiders of the Lost Ark is cited as an inspiration for Nate Heywood/Steel becoming a historian with the very creation of Indiana Jones and Star Wars coming under threat when the timeline is altered so a young George Lucas quits film school and becomes a professional salesman. *''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'': "The Legion of Doom" - Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson seek help from Stein's daughter Lily over the Medallion of Longinus by saying that they're doing research for a project that is "sort of like Indiana Jones." Heywood later remarks in "Doomworld" that the pet mouse Axel looks like an "Indiana" to him. The design of the outer edge of the Air Totem which appears throughout season 3 matches that of the front of the headpiece to the Staff of Ra, including the same inscription. *''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'': The episode "Egg MacGuffin" references Raiders numerous times. After a map sequence depicting the time travel from 2019 to 1933, Nate and Zari visit The Adventurers Society under the aliases of Henry Jones, Jr. and Marion Ravenwood, with Nate quoting the "obtainer of rare antiquities" introduction. Zari later hits someone in the back of the head similar to Marion's frying pan, and when Zari and Nate find a fake version of the titular egg MacGuffin, Nazis who are also pursuing the object tie the pair back to back a la Last Crusade. Ava Sharpe wields a whip while fighting the Nazis, and the ending scene sees Zari ask Nate where he doesn't hurt in a nod to Indy and Marion's romance aboard the Bantu Wind. *''Doctor Who Confidential'': "Call Me the Doctor" - Actor Matt Smith reveals that part of the costume of his character, the (Eleventh) Doctor, was inspired by Indiana Jones' Barnett College teaching attire. *''Doctor Who Confidential'': "When Time Froze" - Reveals that the script for the episode "The Wedding of River Song" contains the action "The Doctor walks through an Indiana Jones tunnel". *''Drawn Together: "Breakfast Food Killer" - The scene where Ling-Ling drives Toot Braunstein and Foxxy Love to Africa in order to save the African children who are enslaved by Franken Berry to dig in his cereal mines, as well as the ensuing mine scenes, are parody to ''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, with Ling-Ling fulfiling a similar role to that of Short Round, Foxxy to that of Willie Scott, and Toot to that of Indiana Jones In addition, the scene in which Ling-Ling is crushed to death (as he stayed to smoke a cigarrette) by the marshmallow boulder which chases Foxxy is a reference to Raiders of the Lost Ark, while when Franken Berry is knocked by the boulder into a river with a crocodile who devours him is also a reference to Temple of Doom, parodying Mola Ram's fate. *''Doctor Who: The Ultimate Guide'': On the Eleventh Doctor's fashion sense, writer Steven Moffat said that "He's somewhere on the bow tie axis between Indiana Jones and Stan Laurel". *''DuckTales'': The forty-fifth episode is called "Raiders of the Lost Harp". *''DuckTales'' (2017): "The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains!" — Flintheart Glomgold begins paraphrasing Belloq's taunts to Jones with "Once again, Scrooge, you see there is nothing you can possess that I cannot-" before realizing that Scrooge McDuck has stolen food from his gala buffet. *''EastEnders'': The episode broadcast on 12/27/11 has a character in hospital remarking that "This sort of thing never happened to Indiana Jones". The 6/19/12 edition depicted a family watching an undisclosed movie which had The Raiders March playing over it. *''Evil Con Carne'': "Son of Evil" - The moment in which Destructicus Con Carne refuses eat the monkey brains references the Pankot Palace dinner scene from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. at Peru in search of Peruvian coffee beans.]] *''The Fairly OddParents'': "Parent Hoods" - The booby traps set in the Museum of Pencil at Canada, from which Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda need to help the Turnbaums to survive in order to let them steal the Sacred Silver Pencil Sharpener and make the American police free Timmy's parents, resemble very much the booby traps of the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''The Fairly OddParents'': "It's A Wishful Life" - In the Alternate Universe in which Timmy was never born, one of Denzel Crocker's female students at Harvard University has the words "Love You" written on her eyelids, which references the "Love you" student from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''The Fairly OddParents'': "The Big Bash" — Timmy (dressed like Indiana Jones), Cosmo, and Wanda search for Peruvian coffee beans in a temple before his rivals Remy Buxaplenty and Juandissimo Magnifico can find them, much like in the opening scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''The Fairly OddParents'': "Chicken Poofs": When Wanda picks the flower, it mimics the iconic opening sequence from Raiders of the Lost Ark where Indiana Jones removes the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol, complete with Dr. Rip Studwell making the same kind of nervous hand gestures and mannerisms. * ''Family Guy'': "Fifteen Minutes of Shame" — Peter and Meg Griffin paraphrase Indiana Jones and Lao Che's exchange about the antidote to the poison. * Family Guy: "Stuck Together, Torn Apart" — A parody of Raiders of the Ark''s Map Room scene occurs when Peter Griffin affixes the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra to a stick in the attic and uses the window to create the beam of light. *''Family Guy: "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein" — The episode includes a cutaway to a parody of Indiana Jones trying to claim the golden idol from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Family Guy'': "Blind Ambition" — Peter Griffin's fight with a giant chicken climaxes on an airport and the pair brawl around the Flying Wing from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Family Guy'': "Peter's Got Woods" — The episode includes a crate being stored at Hangar 51 from Raiders of the Lost Ark. As does its follow-up "Back to the Woods". *''Family Guy'': "Jungle Love" — Peter, Lois and Chris Griffin with Jock Lindsey escape from angered villagers the same way as Indiana Jones fleeing the Hovitos from Raiders of he Lost Ark. The sequence keeps the music intact, and Meg Griffin is left behind to suffer a death like Barranca. *''Family Guy'': "The Courtship of Stewie's Father" — Rescuing child slaves from a Disney World attraction involves Peter and Stewie Griffin reenacting the Temple of Doom minecart sequence, fulfilling similar roles to that of Indiana Jones and Short Round, and depicts former Disney CEO Michael Eisner trying to take Peter's heart like Mola Ram. Peter pushes him out and Eisner falls to his death in a river near the Jungle Cruise, where the crocodiles devour him alive like in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *''Family Guy'': "Stewie B. Goode" — Stewie Griffin, as Short Round, recalls being in India with Indiana Jones and Willie Scott. When Scott starts screaming as the Temple of Doom roof spikes close in, Griffin makes an aside that she's only there because she's sleeping with the director. *''Family Guy'': "Blue Harvest" - While the episode itself doesn't contain any references to the Indiana Jones franchise and is itself a retteling of the original Star Wars film, series' creator Seth MacFarlane stated in an interview with Los Angeles Times that the original idea was to make a parody of Raiders of the Lost Ark or Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, but the idea was scrapped as Paramount Pictures would have obliged them to pay several millions for the franchises' rights.Q & A with Seth MacFarlane at Los Angeles Times *''Family Guy'': "Road to Germany" — A sequence in which Brian and Stewie Griffin, and Mort Goldman exit their crashing plane mimics the same situation from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom complete with raft, "We're not sinking, we're crashing!" quote and Slalom on Mt. Humol from the movie's score. *''Family Guy'': "Hannah Banana" — A spoof of the "Love you" student from Raiders of the Lost Ark occurs when Chris and Peter are fueding at the breakfast table. Chris closes his eyes to reveal the words "Hate You" written on his eyelids. *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'': In the episode "Microphonies" Fanboy receives a box with a microphone in the mail. As he opens it, he reaches into the box by making a hole, and says "Kali Ma......". Chum Chum then follows and says "Omnomshiba, Omnomshiba". *''Fantastic Four'': In the booby-trapped passages beneath Doctor Doom's lair in "The Mask of Doom, Part II", The Thing Ben Grimm exclaims "Hey, Doctor Doom watched [[Raiders of the Lost Ark|an Indiana Jones picture]]!" when the team is faced with a giant ball rolling towards them. *''The Flash'': "All Star Team Up" - Cisco Ramon asks "Bees. Why did it have to be bees?" when he discovers that he'll be dealing with the insect. *''The Flash'': "The Trap" - Cisco Ramon refers to his death in a dream state where his heart is ripped apart, as going all "Kali Ma Temple of Doom". Ramon reacts to Julian Albert's attire in "Attack on Gorilla City" with "Indiana Jones much?" and, upon meeting Albert for the first time, Harrison Wells acknowledges him as Indiana. *''The Flash'': "The Wrath of Savitar" - When The Flash, Barry Allen, observes a cultist ritual in he describes it back to Ramon as "some serious Temple of Doom stuff". *''The Flash'': "When Harry Met Harry..." - While trying to stop the Black Bison necklace from being stolen, Ralph Dibny says "that belongs in a museum" to the thief before it's pointed out that they're already in one. *''The Flash'': "Enter Flashtime" - When The Flash brings Ramon over to help with a box containing a nuclear bomb, Ramon asks if it is their Ark of the Covenant. Upon seeing the device itself, he acknowledges that it could indeed melt their faces. *''The Flash'': "Harry and the Harrisons" - Upon observing the remnants of Norvok's occular tentacle Ramon asks "Eye snakes. Why did it have to be eye snakes?". *''The Flash'': "Nora" - Unaware that the existence of parallel Earths is already common knowledge amongst his team, Dibny theorizes a number of potential worlds including one where "they never made [[Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull|that last Indiana Jones movie]]." *''The Flash'': "Dead Man Running" - The sixth season episode sees the arrival of the recurring character Dr. Harrison Nash Wells, an adventurous myth-busting geologist who comes from another Earth in pursuit of an artifact. When learning of his motives, Ramon calls him Indiana and points out that on their world he can't just carry himself like it's Temple of Doom. *''The Flash'': "There Will Be Blood" – Nash Wells assists The Flash and Ramon on a mission to secure an object. Needing to break into the object's container, Ramon says it's "Time to steal our golden idol". *''FlashForward'' "Revelation Zero Part 1" - FBI agent Mark Benson visits a therapist who has several Mighty Muggs figures from various franchises on her windowsill. The Arab Swordsman from Raiders of the Lost Ark is amongst them. *''Frasier'': "Daphne's Room" — Indiana Crane and the Disposal of Doom is one of the episode's title cards, obvious reference to Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *''Frasier'': "Breaking The Ice" — Roz Doyle and the Temple of Doom is one of the episode's title cards. It's followed by a scene in which Doyle compares the reaction that her lover gave when she accidentally told him that she loved him with Indiana Jones's face during his escape from the Raiders boulder. *''Frasier'': "Everyone's A Critic" — Niles Crane points out that Poppy Delafield kept forgetting the name of Tennessee Williams and calling him Indiana Jones instead. *''Frasier'': "Frasier-Lite" — Speaking of his pregnant wife once again rolling over and pinning him in her sleep, Niles Crane says that he "even saw it coming this time, like the big rock in that Indiana Jones movie". *''Friends'': "The One with the Cooking Class" — A store clerk flirting with Ross Geller claims that, as a paleontologist who works out, he is like Indiana Jones. Ross agrees, and later likens himself to Jones again prior to his date with the clerk, telling her that he'll grab his whip. *''Fun at the Funeral Parlour'' included a shopkeeper character called Harrison Ford whose shop sign was written and colored in a style similar to the ''Indiana Jones'' franchise logo. *''Futurama'': "Anthology of Interest II" - The episode contains a story entitled Raiders of the Lost Arcade. *''Futurama'': "Assie Come Home" - the Planet Express crew investigate the wreck of a spaceship. The ship's crated storage includes Ark of the Covenant stenciled on a container (as well as boxes for the Holy Grail and Golden Fleece). *''Gravity Falls'': "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" - During Dipper Pines' fantasy, he imagines himself being interviewed in a talk show while wearing an adventurer otufit too similar to Indiana Jones' outfit. Also, during his fantasy, when his sister Mabel appears locked inside a hamster ball furious thta she went unvited, she chases Dipper and the interviewer with the ball nearly resembling the giant rock boulder of the iconic opening sequence from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'': "The Secret Snake Club" - The scene in which Ricky Colon passes with his yacht between two boats followed by agents of the CIA who are crushed is a reference to motorboat sequence involving Indiana Jones, Elsa Schneider, and the Brotherhood of the Cruciform Sword in Venice, Italy from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'': "Wishbones" - Billy's wish of being an adventurer makes a reference to both Raiders of the Lost Ark and the cartoon animated series Jonny Quest. *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'': "Billy & Mandy Begins" - Billy's story about how Mandy and he came to know Grim is a parody of Raiders of the Lost Ark, although in reality his story was fake like Grim's which in turn was a parody of Star Wars. *''GLOW'': Unimpressed with the Mayan-themed aesthetic of the venue that she and her director are scouting for a wrestling show, Ruth Wilder makes an aside that "the place looked great in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom" followed by her gruffly saying "Snakes. I hate snakes". *''Gogglebox'': Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom is among the programs watched. * ''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'': ""Beanstalks and Bad Eggs" - Hercules and Autolycus break into the booby-trapped home of a warlord to steal a pouch. The whole scene is an homage to the opening of Raiders, with Hercules playing the Satipo role (Sorbo even mimicks Alfred Molina's greedy hand gestures) and Autolycus filling in for Indy. *"Hollywood": Apple's advert for the iPad includes a clip of Indiana Jones running across the Pankot rope bridge. *''How I Met Your Mother'': "Definitions" - Ted — having become a college professor — is given the gift of a fedora and bullwhip from Marshall "that used to belong to his favorite professor of all time". Later, "The Raiders March" plays when Ted is runing across the college campus late for his class. *''How I Met Your Mother'': "Field Trip" - When Ted mentions to his Intro to Architecture class that some might have "confused architecture with archaeology and think we're gonna do some cool Indiana Jones stuff today" some of the students break off from the group and leave. *''How I Met Your Mother'': "Romeward Bound" - Ted says of the wedding planner that "Indiana Jones wouldn't look at this body. This is a body that would melt a Nazi's face", referencing the deaths of Arnold Ernst Toht and Herman Dietrich at the climax of Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''How I Met Your Mother'': "Knight Vision" - Opens with Barney telling Ted that he has the choice of three women to hook up with which "brings to mind that religious text which we hold most sacred: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade." The pair then recreate the Grail choosing sequence with Barney as Jones and Ted as Walter Donovan. For the rest of the episode the Grail Knight (credited as Knight Templar) appears before Ted to comment on the wisdom of his choices. *''I Want My Own Room'': "Bird Hide" - Sees a buried item that looks like it could be a Second World War bomb, prompting one of the hosts to claim they need a hero. This cues The Raiders March, and when the 'bomb' is dicovered to simply be a bottle, the graphic "Indiana Elliot and the Bottle of Doom" appears on-screen. *''The Inbetweeners'': "Thorpe Park" — Will McKenzie states that he once waited three hours to go on the "Indiana Jones ride at Disneyland Paris". *''Indiana Jones: The True Story'': As well as using the Indiana Jones name for the title, the documentary on Roy Chapman Andrews also includes clips from the Indiana Jones movies. *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'': "A Very Sunny Christmas" – While using her father's old business partner disguised as a ghost to frighten her dad a la A Christmas Carol, Dee Reynolds is put out by the man's impromptu attempt to convert him instead so she asks if he has to bring up God could he not do it like "the Old Testament and the Covenant and keeping your eyes closed or your face will melt and the coins and the fear and the Indiana Jones?" *''Jackie Chan Adventures'': The titular protagonist is an archaeologist who often goes on adventures all around the world, usually in search of supernatural artifacts. Jackie even repeats Indy's famous catch phrase "It belongs in a museum" from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. *''Jessie'': "Cattle Calls & Scary Walls" - When Ravi disappears after ascending towards the attic through the dumbwaiter shaft of the Ross penthouse's kitchen since the Ross children heard strange noises from it, his brother Luke decides to rescue him, as for that he dresses like Indiana Jones and wears a similar bag. *''Jessie'': "Between the Swoon and New York City" - The scene where Luke tries to steal Ravi's baseball but is almost crushed by a boulder falling down the stairs is an obvious reference to the famous opening sequence Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Kaeloo'' : "Let's Play the Quest for the Wholly Gruel" - Has Quack Quack dress like Indiana Jones and Mr. Cat dress like a Nazi, and they go on a quest to find the Wholly Gruel, a parody of the Holy Grail from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'': "The Treasure of Dead Man Dave" - When Kick Buttowski and Gunther Magnuson enter into the Dead Man Dave's skateboards room, Kick selects the most wasted and old skateboard from the pile of golden skateboards saying that it was the true skateboard of Dead Man Dave (something that Ms. Fitzpatrick, Kick's teacher, criticizes when he tells the class his story), a reference to the Grail chamber scene from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. *''The Lone Gunmen'': Someone speculates who would win in a match between Indiana Jones and Han Solo. *''Lost'': Of Sawyer's nicknames for Walt Lloyd, Short Round is included in the first season's eighteenth episode. *''The Love Boat: The series' final season (1985-86) employs a radically different opening sequence than those before it. Instead of starting immediately with a roll call of the guest stars set against the backdrop of the ''Pacific Princess, the sequence opens up with a series of images from around the world, including the Great Wall of China, Istanbul, Venice, London, Japan and other things far beyond the typical Los Angeles-Puerto Vallarta run of the early seasons. In the London sequence, a theatre cinema is shown, where an Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom marquee, conveniently centred in the middle of frame, is clearly visible. The familiar Indiana Jones logo is not trivial, nor is it likely mere coincidence, but rather adds to the now-more-exotic, globetrotting feel of the new title sequence. *''MacGyver'': "The Legend of the Holy Rose Part 1" — Asked to help find the Holy Grail, MacGyer responds with "Indiana Jones already did that, I saw the movie!". *[[Wikipedia:Magnum, P.I.|''Magnum, P.I.]]: "Legend of the Lost Art" - The episode is a parody of ''Raiders of the Lost Ark as well as a reference to Tom Selleck being selected for the Indiana Jones role before it was prevented by his commitments to do Magnum, P.I., which, oddly, delayed almost a year a would have enabled Selleck to play Jones in Raiders and later return to the United States to make Magnum. *''Midsomer Murders'': The observer of a fight between an archaeologist's son and another man comments that it is "better than Indiana Jones". *''Modern Family'': In "Disneyland", father and son Phil and Luke Dunphy make Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye their first port of call at the park. Seeing his husband's face has reacted badly to having dirt rubbed into a wasp sting in "Do It Yourself", Mitch Pritchett observes that "it looks a little like you stared into the Lost Ark." *''Mongrels'': The show's documentary opens with "The Map Room: Dawn" playing. Also in the series pilot, neutered cat Marion attempts to lower himself into a veterinary hospital to retrieve his testicles, observing that the situation reminds him of Indiana Jones. The camera cuts to a tank of snakes below and Marion's companion asks if he means Raiders of the Lost Ark but the cat points out that he was actually referring to the latest movie, which he saw as "a massive pile of bollocks" and the camera shows various animal testicles gathered in a heap. *''Montana Jones'': Italian-Japanese anime series about a 1930s globetrotting treasure hunter called Montana Jones. *''Muppet Babies'': Its opening sequence included a parody of animated Baby Kermit, in Indy's gear, swinging away from a film clip of the boulder trap in the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'': "Read It and Weep" - Contains several allusions to Indiana Jones during the adventures of Daring Do including the Word of God challenge of the Grail Temple from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade and the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol pedestal from Raiders of the Lost Ark. Future episodes also referenced Indiana Jones, with episodes entitled "Crusaders of the Lost Mark" and "The Last Crusade" respectively. *''Mystery Science Theater 3000'': The show often referenced elements from the Indiana Jones movies throughout its run and, in the early 1990s, variations of "The Young Name Chronicles" was a running gag. *''MythBusters'' *''One Foot in the Grave'': During the sitcom's 1995 Christmas special, "The Wisdom of the Witch", main character Victor Meldrew complains to his wife that their malfunctioning television set sounds like Indiana Jones is inside cracking his whip. *''The One Show'': The magazine program included a segment called Raider of the Lost Archive featuring a parody of the boulder chase in the title sequence with reporter Gyles Brandreth dressed as Indiana Jones managing to escape through a closing door with a film reel in hand. The title also uses the same font as Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Outnumbered'': The third episode of the fourth series features an argument between father and son Pete and Jake Brockman about whether the game of Subbuteo they're playing is a more realistic recreation of an actual association football match compared to the FIFA video game series. Seeing the size of the ball next to the players for the first time, Jake exclaims that "It's like the ball that chases Indiana Jones!" *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'': "Indiana Pac and the Temple of Slime" - Its title is a reference to Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *''Parks and Recreation'': "Farmers Market" - Married co-workers Leslie Knope and Ben Wyatt hold a Harrison Ford movie night in which Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull is chosen for viewing. The next morning, Wyatt discusses the plausibility of surviving a nuclear explosion in fridge before being cut off. *''Parks and Recreation'': "One in 8,000" - Has Andy Dwyer tell his wife April that "Technically, we're all dying unless you choose the right Grail. It's the dusty one". *''PAW Patrol: "Tracker Joins the Pups!" — The traps inside the ruins of the monkey temple are a reference to the booby traps of the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors from ''Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Peep Show'': "Threeism" - Mark Corrigan bonds with, and tries to court, a married woman who went to university with him. They share several Indiana Jones references with each other which culminates in Mark inviting her to his flat and writing "Love you" on his eyelids in a reference to Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Phineas and Ferb'': "The Fast and the Phineas" - Perry the Platypus/Agent P's fight against Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the car wash finishes in a manner similar to Indy's fight against the German Mechanic during the Flying Wing scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark. Perry's fedora adds to the similarity of this scene. *''Phineas and Ferb'': "Jerk De Soleil" - When Perry is being chased by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Perry throws his hat over the hand, slides under and then catches it on the other side, referencing Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *''Phineas and Ferb'': "Are You My Mummy?" - Phineas and Ferb try to escape being crushed by a giant glass ball full of candy similar to the giant rock boulder sequence from Raiders of the Lost Ark. It later follows Candace and waits her at the elevator to later chase her. In addition, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry cause a flood similar to the mines flood from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *''Phineas and Ferb'': "Vanessassary Roughness" - After being saved from a certain death at the mobile stairs, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz says "Well, Ferb, you certainly know how to show a girl a good time" to Ferb, similarly to what Marion Ravenwood said to Indiana Jones after the skirmish at The Raven from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Phineas and Ferb'': "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" - Its title clearly homages Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *''Phineas and Ferb'': "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" - Similar to the episode "Jerk De Soleil", when Perry is chased by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, in reference of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, he throws his hat over the hand, slides under and then catches it on the other side. *''Phineas and Ferb'': "Candace's Big Day" - When Ferb switches the key with a bag of sand; references the iconic opening sequence from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Phineas and Ferb'': "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" - When they are at Nepal, Candace appears running down the hill and shouting "START THE PLANE, START THE PLANE, START THE PLANE" much how Indy did when he was being chased by the Hovitos under the orders of René Emile Belloq in the opening sequence from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Phineas and Ferb'': "We Call it Maze" - During the song "Wedding Adventure", Milly wears an outfit similar to Indiana Jones and steals an idol just like he did in the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Phineas and Ferb'': "Road Trip" - Perry jumps into the truck which Dr. Doofenshmirtz is driving and starts punching repeatedly Doof in his arm, and subsequently throws him out the windshield, referencing The Desert Chase scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark with Doof fulfilling a role similar to Indy and Perry to that of the Tough Sergeant. In addition, during the scene, the music which plays is similar to John Williams's "The Raiders March". *''Phineas and Ferb'': The episode "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" depicts the show's characters in an Indiana Jones parody. After locating and retrieving the Amulet of Juatchdoon, adventuring archeologist duo Ohio Flynn (Phineas) and Rhode Island Fletcher (Ferb) set off to Central America to help Isabella find the Lost Temple of Juatchadoon and her missing mother. However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has other plans for the amulet – to awaken the evil corn colossus to give him the power to destroy the world. Among other Indy references, Isabella betrays Phineas, Ferb and their party in a similar way to how Elsa Schneider did in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (although Isabella's treason was more justified than Elsa's) and Dr. Doofenshmirtz dresses in a similar way to that of René Emile Belloq from Raiders of the Lost Ark. In addition, when Doofenshmirtz is defeated at the end, before his apparent death while the temple collapses, he asks if his face will melt, referencing to the comeuppances of both Arnold Ernst Toht and Herman Dietrich near the end of Raiders. *''Phineas and Ferb'': "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" - The scene when Phineas, Ferb, and Lawrence Fletcher are seen ducking under cobbling mallets shooting from the walls, resembles very much Indiana Jones escape from the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors from Raiders of the Lost Ark, as when Lawrence says "Cobblers' mallets. Why did it have to be cobblers' mallets?" similar to Indy's "Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?". The Grail chamber scene from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade is also alluded when Lawrence has to pick the correct boot scraper. In addition, when Worthington Dubois chooses a wrong boot scraper thinking that there are hedgehogs in America and is squished by a giant boot booby trap, Phineas says "He chose poorly", the same line the Grail Knight says following Walter Donovan's undoing. In addition, the scene in which Dubois becomes a gigantic ghost-like creature, is similar to what happens to René Emile Belloq in LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues. *''Phineas and Ferb'': "One Good Turn" - When Agent P uses a staff and headpiece to pinpoint O.W.C.A. headquarters in a replica of Danville, he alludes the scene in which Indiana Jones uses the same procedure at the city of Tanis to find the Well of Souls from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''QI'': "Series E" of the quiz show featured an episode focused on exploration in which a contestant's buzzer noise was the Raiders March. The boulder scene was mentioned as part of a clue to the cleaning method of Paris's sewers. "Series F"'s episode on film also utilised the theme as a buzzer. The franchise was referenced for a second time in the same episode with a question concerning the Wilhelm scream, and sound producer Ben Burtt mentioned. *''Quantum Leap'': "A Portrait For Troian" - Sees Sam Beckett, in the body of Dr. Timothy Mintz, rescue Troian Claridge from her collapsing family crypt. She calls out to him as Tim but when rescued she reverts back to calling him Dr. Mintz prompting Sam to ask "Will I have to play Indiana Jones again to get you to call me by my first name?" *''Quantum Leap'': "Another Mother" - Depicts Kevin Bruckner lying about his reasons for leaving the house by claiming that he and his friends are going to see Raiders of the Lost Ark again. He also mentions that if he doesn't leave, he's going to miss "the rock rolling out of the cave". *''Regular Show'': "Eggscellent" - Mordecai tries to win a hat for Rigby who is in coma. He is sent into an underground chamber with hats, and only one of them is a true hat, referencing Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. There is a knight down there who is dressed quite similarly to the Grail Knight, and tells him he'd die if he chose the wrong one. He chooses the most generic-looking hat. *''Robot Chicken: "Federated Resources" - Contains a segment called "Corey & Corey Save the World" which closes with the Bush twins being locked in a crate which is then deposited in a vast warehouse. *''Robot Chicken: "Metal Militia" - Contains a segment called "Young Indy" in which a young Indiana Jones finds adventure on the playground at elementary school, recreating different scenes from Raiders of the Lost Ark, with a boy in a large plastic bubble playing the role of the Chachapoyan boulder trap, and the teacher taking the Staff of Ra. *''Robot Chicken'': "Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II" - While the episode is an Star Wars special, it contains a segment called "Palpatine's Trip", which parodied scenes from Return of the Jedi, including Emperor Palpatine referring to the Force pike used by the Imperial royal guard as a Staff of Ra. Another segment includes an Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom homage where, at a nightclub, Bossk (in white tuxedo) uses a rolling table as cover from machine gun fire and Dr. Evazan takes a platter to the face from a throw similar to the one Indiana Jones delivers to a Club Obi Wan henchman with a cymbal. *''Robot Chicken'': "Due to Constraints of Time and Budget" - The segment "Don't Open Your Eyes" has the spirits of the Ark of the Covenant attempting to get Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood to open their eyes in the Raiders of the Lost Ark climax. *''Robot Chicken'': "Eviscerated Post-Coital by a Six Foot Mantis" - In the segment "Mario Party", the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol appearing on Mario's nightstand after Mario, Peach and Waluigi had sex. However, while the idol is visible in one of the episode's scenes featured in the sixth season's trailer, the idol itself isn't visibly noted at all in the finished episode because of the screen size. *''Scrubs'': "My Big Mouth" - Inviting his friend to open up to him, Doctor John "JD" Dorian then visualizes her doing so as akin to the opening of the Ark. Like Arnold Ernst Toht, his face melts. *''Scrubs'': "My Quarantine" - Has JD imagining his colleague's wife as escaping the quarantine lockdown being put into effect like Indiana Jones does when evading the spike trap in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. She rolls under the descending wall and her hand reaches back in quickly to grab her hat before it closes. *''Scrubs'': "My Missed Perception" - Includes JD picturing his surgeon friend performing exploratory surgery as Indiana Jones. The sequence parodies the escape from the Chachapoyan temple with the removal of a "golden tumor" and the surgeon lamenting "Colon? Why did it have to be colon?" when he enters. *''Seinfeld'': "The Parking Space" has the cast calling George Costanza "Indiana" when he's wearing a fedora. *''Sesame Street'': Episode 4161 - Sees Telly Monster taking on injured adventuer Minnesota Mel's search for the Golden Triangle of Destiny. He dubs himself Texas Telly and in his pursuit of the triangle encounters a rolling boulder and a snake who both assist him. Telly also crosses paths with Wyoming Walt, who is seeking the Golden Pentagon of Destiny, as well as that hunter of the Golden Octagon of Destiny herself: Virginia Virginia. *''The Simpsons'' has a VHS and DVD home video collection of episodes entitled Raiders of the Lost Fridge featuring Homer Simpson fleeing a giant rolling donut in Indiana Jones' attire, an obvious reference to Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''The Simpsons'': "Bart's Friend Falls in Love" - Bart Simpson re-enacts the prologue from Raiders of the Lost Ark. Instead of acquiring the golden idol, Bart tries to get his father's coin jar. The sequence also includes Bart grabbing his cap as the garage door closes: a nod to Jones's escape from the spike chamber in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *''The Simpsons'': "Mr. Plow" - Sees God melt the heavy snowfall in retaliation for Homer Simpson's boast that even the deity couldn't stop him and Barney Gumble. Two snowmen melt in a way reminiscent of the Ark of the Covenant's opening over which a similar music cue to that used in the Raiders scene plays. *''The Simpsons'': "Little Orphan Millie" - Includes the character of Milhouse's uncle, Norbert Van Houten, who dresses like Indiana Jones and flies a biplane. A cue from "The Raiders March" is also played. *''The Simpsons'': "How Munched is That Birdie in the Window" - References Indiana Jones' ophidiophobia as an example of how "everyone has an animal they can't stand". *''The Simpsons'': "Treehouse of Horror XXIII" - In an altrnate timeline where Artie Ziff is Bart Simpson's father has him telling the boy "You're just like Indiana Jones, son. A role played by Richard Dreyfuss in our universe!" as Bart uses a whip. *''Sonic Boom'': "Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom" - The episode itself is a parody to Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Its premise is also very similar, involving Sonic and his friends trying to help the Gogobas to look for magic rocks: Sonic the Hedgehog fulfils a similar role to that of Indiana Jones, Amy Rose to that of Willie Scott, Miles "Tails" Prower to that of Short Round (wearing a similar cap), the Gogoban villagers to that of the Mayapore children and Dr. Eggman to that of Mola Ram (wearing a similar skull headdress). Also, at the end, Tails does a prank on Sonic and Amy as Short Round does with his elephant. In addition, when Sonic and his party and the captured Gogobas return to the Gogoban Village, "The Raiders March" can be heard. *''South Park'': "Free Hat", the four main characters try to stop George Lucas and Steven Spielberg from re-editing Raiders of the Lost Ark, adding Ewoks. The movie premiere of the special edition of Raiders has Spielberg dress up like Belloq at the Ark opening scene. *''South Park'': "Meet the Jeffersons" - The Ark of the Covenant lies among the wealthy Mr. Jefferson's possessions within his son's bedroom. *''South Park'': "The China Probrem" - The characters react to the release of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull and believe that Indiana Jones was literally raped by George Lucas and Steven Spielberg (strangely omitting Philip Kaufman), his creators. Additionally, they later start to sodomize characters from the Star Wars franchise. *''South Park'': "200" - George Lucas and Steven Spielberg are among the celebrities looking for revenge for being made fun of by the titular town. With them is Indiana Jones wearing a leash and ballgag as their sex slave. *[[Wikipedia:Spliced (TV series)|''Spliced!]]: "Marzipan Meadows and the Kingdom of Adventure" - Patricia the Platypus writes a novel with the episode's title which as being a reference to ''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull with the title, its story itself is a reference to Raiders of the Lost Ark, in which Patricia fulfils a similar role to that of Indiana Jones, some unnamed mutants to that of the Hovitos and the Mayor Two-Legs Joe to that of René Emile Belloq. *''Stargate SG-1'': "Moebius, Part 1" - Sees archaeologist Daniel Jackson approached at a funeral by the niece of the deceased. She explains that her aunt always talked about him, admitting that she had "always used to picture some Indiana Jones type." *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'': Throughout the series, the [http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Indiana_Jones Indiana Jones] is listed as a Shuttle-craft. *''Steven Universe'': "Steven and the Stevens" - The events in the Sea Shrine are a reference to Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, specifically how the main characters have to pick the Hourglass in a collection of near-identical objects; like when Indy and Walter Donovan need to select the Holy Grail at the Grail chamber. Like the Grail, the Hourglass is described as "small and insignificant". In addition, Pearl mistakenly expects the Glass of Time to be grandiose and impressive, like when Donovan expects that the False Grail was the true for beign precious and seals his fate. *''Steven Universe'': "The Test" - Amethyst's Chamber resembles closely to the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors from Raiders of the Lost Ark. Also, when Steven Universe is chased down by a boulder references when Indy is chased down by a rock boulder in the same film. *''Supergirl'': "Menagerie" – Having ophidiophobia, Brainiac is relieved that their alien menace has taken on non-snake form, pointing out that he's like Indiana Jones, "the hero of the Spielberg epic Raiders of the Lork Ark. A terrific picture". *''That Mitchell and Webb Look'': One sketch sees a man counter his soccer enthusiast companion's gloating as if he had personally been in the game by speaking of Indiana Jones's role in Raiders in the first person, asking if the man remembered when his 'team' found the Ark of the Covenant. *''That Mitchell and Webb Look'': In a sketch from the fourth episode of the fourth series, a mention of Iraq is said to most likely bring up images of "Indiana Jones type fellas on the news". *''The Thick of It'': In the fourth episode of the third season, Department of Social Affairs and Citizenship's Director of Communication, Malcolm Tucker, adopts the franchise's naming convention in commending Nicola Murray's enthusiasm to go after her political opposite, quickly dubbing it Indiana Murray and the Bum-dildo of Vengeance. *''The Thick of It'': Season four, episode five — "The Ark has been opened and your face is gonna melt", a reference to the demise of Arnold Ernst Toht of Herman Dietrich from Raiders of the Lost Ark]] *''Tiny Toon Adventures'': "Cinemaniacs!" - Has a sequence dedicated to parodying elements from the Indiana Jones movies entitled 'Pasadena Jones and the Secret of Life'. It includes Buster Bunny as Pasadena literally riding the red line used in the movies on maps to show Jones traveling to his location, fleeing a giant rolling 8-ball and riding a minecart. Steven Spielberg, director of the ''Indiana Jones'' movies, produced this series along animator Tom Ruegger. *[[Wikipedia:The Venture Bros.|''The Venture Bros.]]: "The Trial of the Monarch" - Opens with Hank and Dean Venture opening a treasure chest dressed as Indiana Jones and Thomas Magnum respectively. Dressing as Belloq did during the Ark opening ceremony in "Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel", Dr. Orpheus casts a spell from the ram staff that resembles the powers of the Ark. *[[Wikipedia:The Walking Dead (TV series)|''The Walking Dead]]: The first episode of season two has Daryl Dixon calling Korean American survivor Glenn Rhee (who wears a cap) Short Round. *''Warehouse 13'': An episode pays homage to the opening scenes of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull in which the approach to a top secret facility in the desert finds the military being greeted by a man stepping out of a car in Jones's attire. *[[Wikipedia:Whose Line Is It Anyway? (U.S. TV series)|''Whose Line Is It Anyway?]]: A game of Sound Effects sees Ryan Stiles playing Indiana Jones with Colin Mocrie as his "sassy female sidekick." *World Wrestling Entertainment: As part of the company's promotion for their ''Summerslam pay-per-view event in 2008, wrestler Chris Jericho parodied Raiders idol and sandbag scene. Comics *''A Million Ways to Die Hard'': During his killing spree to get back at John McClane, it's revealed that Mr. Moviefone, who commits film-inspired crimes, killed an Egyptian man with snakes based on the Well of the Souls scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''All-Star Squadron'' #''5'': "Never Step on a Feathered Serpent" by Roy Thomas, Rich Buckler, Jerry Ordway, and Adrian Gonzales, January 1982, has a reference to Adolf Hitler's quests for various artifacts of power, including his failed attempt to acquire the Ark of the Covenant. *''All-Star Squadron'' #''6'': "Mayhem in the Mile-High City", a fellow archaeologist (who is also the madman villain) clearly mentions Prof. Indiana Jones as a contemporary. *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #''608'': Depicts Indiana Jones on the television screen in Peter Parker's apartment. * ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #''67'' : In addition of a cover that makes reference to the ''Indiana Jones'' films, the "Tomb Raider" story, apart from making a reference to the Tomb Raider video game franchise, the story itself is based on Raiders of the Lost Ark, including Sonic the Hedgehog escaping from a temple similar to the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors and using Tails' biplane to escape from there similar to how Indiana Jones escapes from the Hovitos with Jock Lindsey's plane during the opening sequence of Raiders. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #''280'' : "Keystoi Victory" shows Professor Pickle telling Spagonia's resident Otto that the Gaia Key belongs in a museum, a reference to young Indiana Jones line to Garth and the latter's gang from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. *''Avengers'' (Vol. 4) #''24'': Spider-Woman says "I hate ninjas like Indiana Jones hates snakes". *''Captain America'' #''268'' : The comic advertises and features freelance artist Steve Rogers and his girlfriend Bernie Rosenthal emerging from a Brooklyn Movie Theater, discussing the impact of Indiana Jones and Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Civil War: Peter Parker, Spider-Man: Peter Parker recalls that he and his aunt had missed the first ten minutes of ''Raiders. *''Doctor Strange Season One'': The comic has a backcover summary which describes the story as "Part Indiana Jones, part Lord of the Rings". *''Doctor Who: The Thirteenth Doctor – A New Beginning'' - Ryan Sinclair sees the alien temple that his group is approaching and acknowledges their situation as being like "a proper Indiana Jones job". *''Dr. Slump'': A vehicle has the designation of OB-CPO. One of the manga chapter covers features the titular character Senbei "Dr. Slump" Norimaki dressed as Indiana Jones, fleeing a giant rolling pumpkin. The penultimate chapter cover features Norimaki as Jones again, this time with his wife Midori as Willie Scott and Arale Norimaki as Short Round. *''Fantastic Four'' #''241'' : Sees Ben "The Thing" Grimm dressing as Indiana Jones as a joke for his traveling to Africa. He gets called "Idaho Smith" by the Human Torch, asked if he expects to find the Ark of the Covenant by Mr. Fantastic whose wife, the Invisible Woman, mentions that the movie is one even her husband had seen. *''Fear Itself: New Avengers'': Mockingbird reflects on her life being saved by a combination of Captain America's Super-Soldier Serum and Nick Fury's Infinity Formula, observing that it could backfire and see her head melt off her body "like a Raiders of the Lost Ark Nazi". *''Homestuck'': The character of Aradia Megido has an affinity for "Troll Indiana Jones" movies (a poster can be seen in her room). Furthermore she is seen wearing a fedora, and at one point used a bullwhip as her primary weapon. Another character, Jake English, has Raiders and Crystal Skull posters. *''Human Torch'' #''7'': While investigating a castle in the Balkans, Johnny Storm finds a locked wooden door. He sarcastically points out that he's no Indiana Jones but carbon-dates the lock as six-months old and, not wanting to destroy such a "precious artifact", uses his super powers to burn the hinges from the door frame to access the room beyond. *''Mosaik'' #''228'': A scene with snakes in issue #228 is a nod to Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Mosaik'' #''304'': After a police officer and the main character rush to a hotel and view the guestbook, Dr. Henry Jones is listed as being among the guests. *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' #''4'' features a cameo appearance by a pony who is based off Mola Ram as one of the entities guarding Queen Chrysalis's castle. *''Nightwing'' #''2'' : With four ways to sneak into the country of Kravia, Dick Grayson/Nightwing chooses a night parachute drop onto a deserted stretch of coast on the basis that there's "something Indiana Jones-ish about it". *''Penny Arcade'': In "Bibliophile", Tycho asserts that Gabe merely watching him play The Novelist would have the same desiccating effect as choosing the wrong grail. *''Siege: New Avengers: When Spider-Man is attacked by a brainwashed Spider-Woman, he laments that Short Round isn't present with a torch to break her free. *Spider-Island: Peter Parker speaks of Reed Richards as being "like Albert Einstein and Indiana Jones rolled into one." *[[Wikipedia:Spider-Man: The Other|''Spider-Man: The Other]]: The comic references Raiders of the Lost Ark and uses Jones' "It's not the years, it's the mileage" quote as part of an explanation of Peter Parker's rejuvenated health. *''The Superior Spider-Man'' #''7'': When vigilante Cardiac breaks into a police impound lot for superhuman items and can't find what he's looking for among the crates, he asks himself why he gets the feeling that he'll "stumble across the Ark of the Covenant" before he gets what he's after. *''The Uncanny X-Men'' #''268'' : Partly set in 1941, depicts the first meeting of Wolverine, dressed in Indiana Jones' attire, with Captain America. Together, the two face off against Nazis. *''Uncle Scrooge: The Seven Cities of Gold'': The Fantagraphics Books collection includes story notes that refer to the similarlity of the boulder sequence from Raiders of the Lost Ark and the one from "The Seven Cities of Cibola" story which predated it. *''The Unwritten'': In his introduction to the collection Inside Man, writer Paul Cornell references Raiders of the Lost Ark while discussing the comic's protagonists stepping into the conflicting worlds of the novel ''Jud Süß'' and its adaptation for film by the Nazis. *''War of the Green Lanterns'': After Hal Jordan stops Guy Gardner from taking a gauntlet from its case, Gardner calls Jordan "Indy" and asks if he's scared that removing the gauntlet will cause a boulder to fall. Literature *''África Lo Bue'': The book tells the story of África Lo Bue, a young Valencian woman who works as an archaeologist, searching her veterinarian parents at Africa after they mysteriously dissapear without explanation. To do so, she will need to face Pharaonic mysteries, trepidant escapes by Africa and infatuations. According to author Tatiana Roig, África Lo Bue is the "female Indiana Jones", taking inspiration of all the adventures of Indy since she was little.Tatiana Roig: «Presento a la Indiana Jones en femenino» at LasProvincias.es *''The Best in the World'': When rushing to catch a flight, author/pro wrestler Chris Jericho says that he "felt like Indiana Jones taking off in the biplane as the Incas threw their spears." He later states that he has to do what his boss asks and likens it to Steven Spielberg casting him in Indiana Jones 5: The Search for Abner Ravenwood as a character who gets "shot in the ball bag in the first minutes" and that if he wanted his part changed he'd be replaced. *''Captain Underpants'': In the series' ninth installment Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Re-Turn of Tippy Tinkletrousers, at the end of the chapter "Furious George", George Beard decides to give the "Indiana Jones treatment" to Kipper Krupp, Bugg, Loogie, and Finkstein due their abuse to Harold Hutchins. In the next chapter, the Flip-O-Rama chapter "Indiana George and the Tie of Doom", wrote in a similar way to the titles of the Indiana Jones films and referencing Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, depicts George whipping Kipper and his gang with his tie. *''The Discworld Mapp'': Llamedos Jones is the most notorious of Discworld's "semi-mythical religious explorers". Llamedos is a place analogous to Wales while Jones is a common Welsh surname. *''Frankie Pickle'': The series' first installment is named Frankie Pickle and the Closet of Doom, with the title character dressed in a similar way to Indiana Jones and holding a torch. *''Goosebumps'': In the series' third installment Monster Blood, in one scene in which Evan Ross talks with Andy, she says that she was watching "the [[Raiders of the Lost Ark|first Indiana Jones movie]]". Wheter she was referring to the first movie chronologically or in release is unclear. R. L. Stine, the author of the Goosebumps series, previously wrote four Indiana Jones' Find Your Fate novels. *''The Green Hornet: Still at Large'': The Bantu Wind and Simon Katanga make cameo appearances in Richard Dean Starr's novelette, "The World Will End in Fire". The Bantu Wind serves as Hayashi Kato's transportation to China. *''A Local Book for Local People'': The map of The League of Gentlemen's fictional, northern English town of Royston Vasey contains a number of place names which reference popular culture. Between the Pyramid of Fear and Farthing Wood lies the Temple of Doom. *''Lights, Camera, Hairballs! Garfield at the Movies'': The book includes a movie poster for Indiana Cat and the Temple of Yarn, in which Garfield fulfils a similar role to that of Indiana Jones, Arlene to that of Willie Scott, Nermal to that of Short Round and Oddie to that of Mola Ram. In addition, the poster depicts Garfield running from a rock boulder similarly to Indy in the prologue sequence from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Ready Player One'': James Halliday, creator of the OASIS, states his preference that all Indiana Jones films from Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull onwards never happened. *''Sandstorm'': The story has an archaeologist named Omaha Dunn, who is sometimes compared to Indiana Jones, both having place names as first names and working in the field of archaeology and artifact retrieval. James Rollins, the novel's author, later went to write the [[Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (novel)|novelization of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull]]. *''Undisputed'': Jericho compares the explosion of an arena crowd to Belloq's head, later likens himself to Indiana Jones when he narrowly avoids slipping off a stage and mentions Marion Ravenwood escaping the skeletons at Tanis when pulling himself away from the patrons of a soup kitchen his band was sharing a building with. *''Ways to Live Forever: When Sam Oliver McQueen and his friend Felix see ''The Exorcist sneakily from Felix's mother, Sam feels that the opening sequence of Father Lankester Merrin on an archaeological dig in the ancient city of Hatra, Iraq; where he finds the amulet that resembles Pazuzu's statue, resembled a movie of Indiana Jones, even commenting that he believed that the coins Merrin finds were cursed. Video games *''1001 Spikes'': The game's cover art pays homage to the Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom poster. *''Assassin's Creed Odyssey'' has an optional mission called "Raiders of the Lost Shark". *''Assassin's Creed Origins'' warns players to watch out for snakes while exploring tombs, adding that "yes, it does have to be snakes". There is also an artifact thief named "Bellosh". *''Assassin's Creed: Syndicate'' rewards players who kick fifty enemies from trains with the unlockable trophy/achievement "No Ticket", the excuse used by Indiana Jones to the zeppelin passengers in Last Crusade when he throws Vogel from the D-138. *''Assassin's Creed: Unity'' includes a heist mission called "It Belongs In A Museum". *''BloodRayne'': In one of the Argentina stages, it is possible for Rayne to find the Ark of the Covenant within Nazi territory as an easter egg. A clear reference to Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Bomberman GB'': Bomberman adopts Jones's attire and whip for the game. *''Borderlands'': For applying an elemental artifact, players unlock the trophy/achievement "You call this archaeology?", a quote by Henry Walton Jones, Senior. *''The Bureau: XCOM Declassified'' includes an unlockable achievement/trophy called "Top. Men." *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'': The multiplayer map "Nuketown" was directly inspired by the Doom Town testing site from Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, complete with mannequins, an atomic bomb suspended in a cradle and the possibility of fighting Spetsnaz soldiers. In addition, a map called "Temple of Doom", a reference to Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, was planned but scrapped in development. *''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'': The game features an equippable fedora, which is described as feeling "right with a whip". It is found in an Egyptian tomb, at a point where the leather whip is one of the better weapons. *''The Cave'': The game by former LucasArts employee Ron Gilbert includes one puzzle that involves a minecart section which is solved by the player character wielding a shovel to hit above them in a similar manner to Indiana Jones in Temple of Doom. The game also features an appearance by Chuck the plant, a running gag throughout several LucasArts games including Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure (and cut from Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis). *''City of Heroes: Contact Sarah Peters would give a mission to rescue crate 9906753 from the Council. However, game developers later changed the number of the crate to 878-932 without explanation. *[[Wikipedia:Civilization Revolution|''Civilization Revolution]]: Collecting an ancient artifact will award Xbox 360 players with the achievement "Good Afternoon, Doctor Jones.", a quote by Belloq, which is displayed with an image of the Ark of the Covenant. *''Crash Bandicoot'': The premise of the level "Boulders" mirrors the opening sequence from Raiders of the Lost Ark, even mentioning Indiana Jones in the level's description. "Boulder Dash" also features Crash Bandicoot being chased by a giant boulder. *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'': The name of the level "Temple of Boom" possibly references either the title of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *''Crash Bandicoot: Warped'': The Mojo Temple/Temple of Zoom's structure and name references the titular location of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. It also appears in ''Crash of the Titans'' with "Episode 4: The Temple of Zoom". *''Crash Tag Team Racing'': In the first hub "Mystery Island", the way in which Crash Bandicoot acquires the Power Gem, by placing a bag full of sand on the spot where the Gem is, clearly resembles the way in which Indiana Jones acquires the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol in the opening sequence from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Deadfall Adventures'': Looking at an artifact, treasure hunter James Lee Quatermain says "'It belongs in a museum.' Yeah and the money from it belongs in my bank account." *''Duke Nukem 3D'': The level "Hotel Hell" features Indiana Jones' corpse impaled on a wall and a trap that pays homage to Raiders of the Lost Ark. Upon seeing archaeologist's corpse, Duke says "We meet again, Dr. Jones." *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'': As an easter egg, Indiana Jones appears after certain conditions in the game are met. *''Fallout: New Vegas'': The game includes a battered refrigerator containing a skeleton, along with a fedora identified as a "Suave Gambler's Hat". One computer terminal sees an email outboxed to Marcus Brody. *''Fortnite'': In the 4.2 update of the Save the World Mode, one of the skins made available was Archaelo Jess, whose attire is a clear nod to the attire of Indiana Jones, even wearing a whip and a Fedora. *''Gex'': The first game of the series features geckos dressed in Jones' traditional outfit as enemies in a world named "Jungle Isle". *''Golden Sun'': As the player explores the Altin Mines, they will have to knock down a log, triggering a trap and causing the player to be chased by a giant boulder. *''Grand Theft Auto IV'': During the second encounter with the random character of Brian Meech, following the end of the drug deal, Meech asks Niko Bellic if he knows about the movie that has "a guy on a mountain and he is running from a boulder", referencing the opening sequence from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'': The seaplane Skimmer is similar to Jock Lindsey's aircraft OB-CPO which Indy uses to make his getaway in the opening sequence from Raiders of the Lost Ark. During the mission "Dildo Dodo", it's mentioned that the Skimmer was used in "some old indie movie". *''Growl'' *''Happy Wheels'': The playable character of the Explorer Guy is clearly based on Indiana Jones, mostly inspired in his attire during the mine car chase from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, as the character goes in a mine cart. *''Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft'': Archaeologist Harrison Jones — a portmanteau of Harrison Ford and Indiana Jones — quotes Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade with "That belongs in a museum!" *''Heavy Rain'': Madison Page, the video game's protagonist, hides at one point inside Scott Shelby's refrigerator to save her life from the explosion in Shelby's apartment, much like Indy survives the explosion of Doom Town from Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. *''Injustice 2'': If the players decide to make a fight against The Joker and Gorilla Grodd, The Joker will taunt Gorilla Grodd by musing on the perceived tastiness of “chilled monkey brains”, referencing the banquet from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *''La-Mulana 1 & 2's product description uses Indiana Jones quotes to promote the key features of its Hidden Treasures Edition. *[[Wikipedia:Lego Jurassic World|''LEGO Jurassic World]]: A Jurassic World storefront displaying palaeontology supplies includes Indiana Jones' hat and whip. *''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'': A member of S.H.I.E.L.D. asks "Snakes. What did it have to be snakes?", referencing Indy's line from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''Mass Effect 3'': The Ark of the Covenant, referenced as an "early Earth artifact", appears as an easter egg in the Citadel mission Citadel Archives: Escape. *''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'': In one scene Layton and Luke escape from a ferris wheel in a similar vein to Jones fleeing the giant rock boulder like the one from the opening sequence from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''QuackShot'': As well as the game adopting the Indiana Jones font for the in-game title, Donald Duck's treasure hunting sees him wearing a fedora for his adventure. *''RuneScape: Henry Jones Sr. can be seen in the MMO game's school near the Barbarian Village, as "Professor Henry". *''Schrödinger's Cat and the Raiders of the Lost Quark *''Sonic Adventure'': The third area of the action stage "Lost World", depicts a waterfall, which leads to a pond with stepping stones resting in the water, followed by having to escape from a giant burning boulder headed straight for the player, similarl to the giant rock boulder from Raiders of the Lost Ark. *''South Park: The Fractured But Whole'': Bradley Biggle has an Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull poster on his bedroom wall. *''Spelunky'': The spelunker, who wears a fedora, has the chance to grab a golden idol and then run from a boulder. *''Tales from the Borderlands'' includes an unlockable trophy/achievement called "It's Not The Years, It's The Mileage". *''Tales of Monkey Island'': Upon examining the ancient engravings of a pillar on Flotsam Island, Guybrush Threepwood points out that he has neither the education, jacket or fedora to translate them. *''Tomb Raider'': As a nod to Indiana Jones's influence on the series, the Ark of the Covenant was included in Lara Croft's home. In the remake ''Tomb Raider: Anniversary'' the Ark is gone. Instead the game includes a whip and fedora on a rolling boulder's pattern. *''Tomb Raider III: Adventures of Lara Croft'': The Chachapoyan Fertility Idol sits among Lara Croft's treasures in her mansion vault. *''Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation'': At Angkor Wat there lies a skeleton caught in a spike trap with a whip and fedora lying next to it. *''Toy Soldiers: Cold War'': The description for an unlockable avatar award, a flight jacket, paraphrases Eaton's "top men" line. *''Uncharted'': A series of action-adventure video games involving globe-trotting adventurers who travel in search of legendary (often cursed) artifacts, is heavily influenced by Indiana Jones, but takes place in a 21st century setting. Harrison Ford appeared in a Japanese commercial advertising the third game. *''World of Warcraft'': Harrison Jones paraphrases some of Indiana Jones's Barnett College lecture from Last Crusade. The World of Warcraft Jones also has a counterpart named Belloc, a heterograph of Belloq, who wears similar attire to Indiana's rival. *''WWE All Stars'': Triple H mentions there are top men working on a match for himself and partner Shawn Michaels' opponents. Michaels asks who and in reply simply gets a firm, repeated "Top... Men..." Miscellanea *''The Angry Video Game Nerd'': The episode "Indiana Jones Trilogy" was dedicated to reviewing video game adaptations of the first three Indiana Jones theatrical pictures to coincide with the fourth film's release. with all his bones broken after surviving Doom Town.]] *''As It Occurs To Me'': The third video episode of comedian Richard Herring's online sketch show has an installment of the recurring sketch "Tiny Baby Anus", a spoof of pre-school content, where a series of objects are individually named including the Ark of the Covenant and Holy Grail (followed by a "regular grail"). Episode four is introduced as "As It Occurs To Me: The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull". *''Christ on a Bike: The Second Coming'' - Richard Herring tells the story of his challenging Jesus Christ to a bicycle race. He recalls recognizing the man bringing Jesus' humble vehicle as the Grail Knight who complains that he has done other things besides ''Last Crusade''. *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYCVnWStLrg The Daly Show]: In "Batman vs. Superman", Sam Daly sets the first three Indiana Jones films on the DVR for his father Tim. *Diana Jones Award *''Doctor Jones'' by Danish band Aqua. The song's music video was directed by LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick's director Peder Pedersen. *''Honest Game Trailers: The [[Wikipedia:Lego Marvel Super Heroes|''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes]] episode shows the commentators remembering that Traveller's Tales also created LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures (but showing images of LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues). In the Uncharted: Drake's Fortune episode, the comentators jokingly mention many of the "actors" starring in the game including Indiana Jones as Nathan Drake. *''How It Should Have Ended: The episode "How Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Should Have Ended" depicts a shorter retelling of ''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull with Indy surviving the explosion of Doom Town but not without breaking every bone in his body. Indy suddenly awakens at the hospital from, according to him, the worst nightmare, involving aliens, fake Russian accents, enormous ants, a wedding and millions of heartbroken fans. However, he then sees George Lucas, Shia LaBeouf and Steven Spielberg eating dollars and reading the script for ''Blade Runner 2''. Afterwards, there is a brief recreation of The Jungle Chase in which Mutt Williams discovers that the troop of monkeys is fiercely territorial and attack him. In the end, Spielberg, alongside LaBeouf, publicly apologizes for the movie but Lucas, holding a sack of money, adds that he isn't. *''How It Should Have Ended'': The episode "How Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade Should Have Ended" depicts a retelling of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. In the first scene, at the Berlin bookburning rally, after Adolf Hitler signs his Grail Diary, Indy shoots Hitler dead and escapes with his whip. In the second scene, Indy asks the Grail Knight what happens to those who take the Holy Grail past the Great Seal. When told, he then questions why the artifact would need a guardian if immortality doesn't last beyond the seal and the temple collapses after. Realizing that he's wasted his life, the Grail Knight flees the temple only to die of old age once outside. Following Indy and his party's departure, Elsa Schneider and two Nazis celebrate claiming the Grail but pass the seal and get crushed in the subsequent temple collapse. In the final scene, while Elsa held hostage by Vogel at Castle Brunwald, Indy continiously vomits after he finds that Schneider has also slept with his father. *''The JBL and Cole Show'': Episode 83: "The Trap is Set" closes with JBL telling Zeb Colter to call him Indiana Jones as he's close to acquiring the treasure he seeks. However, a confused Colter asks if it's because he's afraid of snakes. *''Milton Jones and the Temple of Daft, the 2015 stand-up show of Milton Jones not only utilizes the Indiana Jones naming conventions for its title, its poster adopts the franchise's font and parodies the ''Temple of Doom poster. *Nathan Drake vs Lara Croft. Épicas Batallas de Rap del Frikismo T2 | Keyblade ft. Asuna: Written and performed by Keyblade with the collaboration of Asuna, Nathan "Nate" Drake and Lara Croft, the protagonists of the Uncharted and Tomb Raider video game series respectively, engage in a rap battle over who is the best. Near the end, Indiana Jones makes a surprise appearance and chastises them by accusing Drake of being "plagiarism" and Croft of being his "gender bender version", in addition to mentioning his feats in the films. At one point, he even adds that all they did, he did first, and that his fourth film is better than their games. *''Oh Frig, I'm 50!: In his just managing to meet and marry his wife while he was 'on the turn' into becoming an old man, Richard Herring describes it as Indiana Jones grabbing his hat back from under the closing door then immediately drinking from the False Grail. *[[Wikipedia:Powerslave|''Powerslave]], the fifth studio album from Iron Maiden, has cover art which includes graffiti attributed to Indiana Jones in 1941 hidden amongst hieroglyphics. *Red Nose Day 2015 (US): Anna Kendrick recreates the Grail choosing sequence in "Indianna Jones and the Last Crusade". *''Richard Herring's Leicester Square Theatre Podcast'': Discussing similar television series appearing in the wake of big films, Mark Gatiss asks interviewer Richard Herring if he remembers ''Tales of the Gold Monkey'' then sings its theme as "Not Raiders of the Lost Ark. Not quite." to the tune of The Raiders March. While interviewing Joe Thomas, Herring tells the actor that the perception of time passing from Thomas' early 30s to pushing 50 will be "like the end of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade" then mimes Donovan's death scene. During his interview, Pointless quiz show co-presenter Richard Osman refers to the drama of Herring's multiple near-miss attempts at winning the prize during his appearances, calling it Indiana Jones and the Pointless Trophy. In his second interview, Al Murray is asked whether he would rather be able to stop time and rewind his life by twenty seconds once per day or touch the penis of God and chooses the latter. Herring considers that it might have the same effect as opening the Ark of the Covenant, which he calls "a Raiders of the Lost Ark scenario", to which Murray ultimately decides would be worth the risk. *''Shut Up! Cartoons: The series cartoon ''Icons of Teens showed a cartoon named "Indiana Jones" reflecting Indy as a teen icon. *''Shut Up! Cartoons: The series cartoon ''Paper Cuts showed a cartoon named "Paper Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark", which featured Indy and Satipo. *Website TV Tropes.org features several tropes named after elements from the franchise: "The Indy Ploy", "The Indy Hat Roll", "The Indy Escape", "It Belongs In A Museum", "Temple of Doom" and "Why Did It Have to Be Snakes?" *Zero Punctuation's review of LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures includes a post-credits review of the fourth film through the medium of mime and is introduced by an instrumental version of Anything Goes from the opening sequence of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Notes and references See also *[[Star Wars#References to Indiana Jones in Star Wars|References to Indiana Jones in Star Wars]] Category:Lists Category:Indiana Jones culture